They Will Fail
by Diiah
Summary: "My head felt heavy and sore. I tried to remember what had happened earlier today, but I couldn't. Every muscle in my body was aching so I couldn't move properly." One-shot, PoV Smithy.


**They will fail**

A/N: This is my first fic written in english, so I'm pretty sure that this isn't so good. Here may be some mistakes.

My head felt heavy and sore. I tried to remember what had happened earlier today, but I couldn't. Every muscle in my body was aching so I couldn't move properly. I noticed that there where some kind of scarf or rag tied front of my eyes because I couldn't see anything and someone had taped my mouth so I couldn't speak. This all felt so strange. Why I was here, trapped in situation like this? What did I do before this? Who had done this to me that was THE question. I wasn't sure that what would happen in a few minutes. Would I be tied and abandoned like this for a long time?

I tried to get my hands free but my wrists were tied too tight. I sighed and just tried to relax and listen. I didn't have a clue that where I was. Position where I sat was a bit difficult, my arms and my legs started to go to sleep and it didn't feel nice. I tried to move them, but apparently it didn't work because they went all numb. I didn't hear anything, not even a single crack! So I just sat still and waited.

I must've fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes I saw my captor. He had taken my blindfold off while I was napping. At first everything was a little blurry but my eyes got use to light very quickly. I didn't know this man who was standing in front of me, that was a sure thing. I wanted to ask some questions but I was still gagged. Man beside me just smirked. I bet he guessed that I wanted to talk to him. He just looked at me and didn't say a word. It was slightly annoying. Suddenly his phone started ringing, I was really curious. He started to walk away from me, but I heard that he didn't speak English. I think he answered to that call by his name, Silvio. He had to be Italian! I watched him talking on the phone, it didn't last for long. When he came back to me, he was angry. I didn't know why and I was a little scared about what he could do to me. I tried to look fearless, I didn't want him to notice that I was actually really scared. He lowered himself to my level and ripped off the tape. It hurt like a hell and I couldn't prevent myself from moaning a bit.

"Oh sorry, did I hurt you?" he said smirking.

I didn't answer because I wanted to know that what was going on. He looked at me for a while and I began to feel insecure. What was he thinking? I took a little breath and sighed. I looked directly to his eyes and asked:

"Could you, please, tell me why I'm here, and what is going on?"

"Hmmm… what should I tell" he thought a moment before telling me the truth, or at least I hope that he was telling me the truth.

"Firstly: you are here because I know who you are and secondly: you will be useful to us in the near future"

_Us?_ What he meant by saying us?

"How can you say that you know me?"

"Sergeant Smith, am I right?"

I was amazed, how on earth he knew me, I haven't seen him before. He began to laugh, so I knew that look on my face was surprised.

"Se gli americani sono davvero stupido" Silvio said in Italian and burst out laughing.

I didn't understand Italian, so I did not have a clue about what he had just said.

"I have been following you for quite some time. I know that you work at Sun Hill and that you don't have a wife or a girlfriend".

I did not want so say anything to him. Right now he irritated me, big time!

"But I have to leave you alone for a while now. Enjoy and have fun!" he said irritating me a lot more.

He went quickly, but I waited for a moment. He could still come back. I waited a few minutes before I was pretty sure that he was not coming back for a long time.

Now that I was alone I could start studying the environment and look for a useful tool. I had to cut those ropes which were binding my wrists together. I felt that my phone was in my trousers pockets, what a relief! I could call to someone and ask for help. Little distance away, on the floor, was a glass bottle. If I could manage myself there, I could try to smash it and cut my ropes. Every step I took hurt a little, it felt like I had been hit by a car. Slowly, but surely I started to move there. I tried to be as silent as I could be, because I could not know that was anyone guarding me or not. I tried to break the bottle quietly and somehow I managed to do so. Carefully I picked one fragment of glass and started to cut the ropes. I didn't want to cut open my wrists so I had to be slow. Moments after I heard a snapping sound, my hands were free! I took my phone quickly from my pocket and rang to my friend.

"Smithy! Where are you?" I heard my friend's worried voice saying.

I knew she had wondered my absence.

"I don't know for sure. I'm in a flat, which appears to be abandoned"

"I knew immediately this morning that everything wasn't right when I didn't see you with the others"

I smiled slightly, Gina was very smart. I would trust my life on her hands at any time.

"Don't worry, we will track you down. Don't put yourself in trouble in the meantime", she said.

"Ok, please be quickly, I don't know when he will return"

When the call ended, there was uncomfortable silence. How long it will take them to find me?

It didn't take long. I was really happy to see my friends. Later that day we arrested Silvio and his partners. It was revealed that they were planning a robbery. Their plan for me was to use me as a hostage so they could do their job without the other coppers interrupting them and that they could get away. That is why they had chosen me. They knew that the others respected me and that my mates didn't want to risk my life.


End file.
